


A Night At The Movies

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, Singing, Stalking, creepy gay boi, probably some other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Sal is being watched by my precious stalker boi OC. That's it.AU where the only difference is Sal didn't get arrestedThis is my first fanfic *quiet yay from some random person in the background*





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked around the incredibly small house I now live in. It's kinda nice I guess, just really fucking small. It probably doesn't even count as a house.

I eventually get off my ass, if only out of boredom. After putting on my mask I step out of , what I am now calling it after some thought, my sorry excuse of a house.

I decide to just walk in a direction. Yeah, that'll work. I'll find something to do eventually, and even if I don't then at least I didn't stay cooped up inside all day.

I mindlessly sing along to the music I'm listening to. Yeah  _sing._ I still like metal. Sanity's Fall is still very much so one of my favorite bands, even if listening to them now brings back sad memories.

I've found other bands though. Two that I really like are Thrice and Gorillaz. Some have been growing on me though like Ghost, and The Scary Jokes.

" _I got out for awhile today. Thought I would go see a movie. Spent ninety minutes alone in the dark. Still I could feel your eyes bore into me."_

I don't care what people think of me.

So I'm a grown man with longish blue hair and a prosthetic face singing and walking down the street. Why's it matter?

Everything just feels...

...off

...like someone's watching me

I mean, people are obviously watching me.

But this doesn't feel like someone glancing at me in slight confusion. This feels like someone is following me, keeping track of my every move.

I continue singing.

" _I think you've poisoned me right to the core.-"_

_"-_ **Wonder if you'll ever really know"**

That wasn't my voice.

"Hello...?"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk faster, eventually running.

I have no clue where I'm going.

I am just running.

Eventually, I decide to walk home. Continuing to sing.

" _I bought some beer at the corner store. I took the long way getting home."_

I look around as I walk. Hoping whoever was singing doesn't come back.

" _If the sky falls down on our house it would have been long time coming. If the walls all caved in I'd just lie down. I wouldn't even bother running."_

I still feel so much like I'm being watched...

_"Only crazy people look up at the sky and say 'Oh, isn't it beautiful?' Oh, they must be delusional! The earth and the sky are pressing hard on my body-"_

**"My poor little body!"**

_"Oh no"_

**"Oh no"**

_"Oh no, why can't they just leave me alone?"_

I run basically all the way home, but I can still hear the singing.

**" I got out for awhile today but it made no difference to me-"**

"W-Wait! Sir!"

I can hear someone running after me, and I can tell who said that.

The person who's been singing.


	3. Monroe Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't have my phone. So. Yeah.

I turn around and the person runs into me with full force, causing me to fall over and them to fall on top of me.

They get off of me then start apologising. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I-I'm sorry" "Shut it" I say back. I know that isn't the most polite thing to say, but in all fairness whoever this person is was stalking me. Also, saying this shuts them up immediately.

I manage to stand up then look at the boy before me. He's incredibly pale with dark lavender hair and purple eyes, he's also incredibly short. All his clothes seem to be too big for him, from his faded jeans to his black grey and white striped hoodie, the only thing that didn't look like they were too big for him were his black converse. This kid also looked like he was wearing a fuck ton of purple eyeliner and black eyeshadow, which made his eyes look large and sunken in. He gave off a very strange vibe.

"What's your name, kid?" I finally asked

"M-Monroe, also I'm not a kid I'm twenty-seven..."


End file.
